1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to magnetic memory elements and methods for forming the same. In particular, the invention relates to structures and methods for forming a magnetoresistive stack for a magnetoresistive memory element of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a magnetoresistive memory element, (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmagnetic memory cellxe2x80x9d) for a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) includes, in general, two ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer. One of the ferromagnetic layers has a relatively high coercivity and is provided a fixed or xe2x80x9cpinnedxe2x80x9d magnetic vector. The other ferromagnetic layer has a lower coercivity, wherein the orientation of its magnetic vector can be xe2x80x9cvariedxe2x80x9d by a field not large enough to re-orient the pinned layer.
In a tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) device, the layer of non-magnetic material corresponds to a relatively thin layer of insulating material, which is made thin enough to permit electron tunneling, i.e., quantum mechanical tunneling of electrons from one of the ferromagnetic layers to the other. The passage of electrons through the stack of layered materials depends upon the orientation of the magnetic vector of the soft magnetic or variable layer relative to that of the pinned layer; electrons pass more freely when the magnetic vectors of the variable and pinned layers are aligned.
In an exemplary, known method of manufacturing a magnetoresistive memory cell, multiple layers of magnetic and non-magnetic materials are deposited and patterned over an electrically conductive wire, wherein a region of the electrically conductive wire serves as an electrode for the magnetic memory cell. In one arrangement, the layers of the magnetic cell are deposited as blanket layers over parallel wires and then etched into separate stacks. Each wire extends under several such stacks. Upper electrodes are formed by creating parallel conductive wires generally running perpendicular to the lower wires. Where the magnetic stacks extend between the lower conductive wires and the upper conductive wires at their intersections, the array is known as a xe2x80x9ccross-pointxe2x80x9d cell configuration.
The cross-point cell configuration advantageously permits a relatively large number of memory cells to be accessed with relatively few electrodes. Disadvantageously, however, if a memory cell in a cross-point array fails in a shorted state, the corresponding electrodes in the array are shorted together, which in turn can limit the usefulness of all the memory cells that are coupled to the affected electrodes, thereby wasting valuable memory space. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent a failed memory cell from interfering with the use of working memory cells that are coupled to the same electrode (row or column) as the failed memory cell.
Copper can be used to form the electrodes of the cross-point cell configuration. Copper is advantageous as a material for an electrode because of the relatively high conductivity of copper. However, chlorine-based etchants, which may be used to remove magnetic material from selected regions of a substrate assembly to define magnetic cells, can also adversely affect a copper electrode. In addition, as cell geometries shrink, relative alignment of photoresist masks and the like becomes more difficult. Misalignment of a mask with a lower conductor can result in unintentional exposure of the lower conductor to the etchants intended to pattern the cells. Accordingly, there is a need to protect the copper of an electrode from chemistries of processes that may be used during patterning of the magnetic material associated with the fabrication of a magnetic memory cell.
In a damascene process, lower lines, grooves, or trenches are formed within a layer of insulating material in the desired pattern of the lower wires. A conductive material is then laid into the trenches to form the electrodes. Disadvantageously, copper diffuses relatively quickly through typical oxide-based insulators. Accordingly, a barrier layer, e.g., a layer of tantalum, is formed as a liner conformably over the bottom and sidewalls of the trench. The barrier layer can also include multi-layered structures, such as two layers of tantalum sandwiching a layer of nickel-iron, to additionally perform a magnetic xe2x80x9ckeeperxe2x80x9d function. The trench is then filled with a conductive material, such as copper, to form the electrode.
In one conventional damascene process for forming electrodes, copper fills a trench lined with barrier material, as described above. The trench can be referred to as a damascene trench. A planarization process provides an etch-back of the copper until material from the insulating layer is exposed. However, the materials that form the liner and the electrode can be etched away by the planarization process at varying rates, which can result in a relatively uneven topography. For example, a portion of the barrier layer can protrude above the exposed surface of the planarized copper and above the exposed surface of the insulating layer. Conversely, depending upon etch chemistry and materials, the barrier layer can be recessed relative to the upper surface of the structure.
This uneven topography undesirably decreases the producibility of the MRAM. When a layer of ferromagnetic material is deposited over such an uneven surface, e.g., with the protruding ears, the uneven surface may degrade or alter properties of the magnetic layer. Therefore, when forming layers of magnetic material over a surface to fabricate a magnetic memory, it is desirable that the surface includes a relatively smooth, flat or planar topography in order to preserve the integrity of the magnetic material.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a structure for, and process of fabricating, an electrode structure exhibiting a flat topography for a magnetic memory cell.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a magnetic memory element includes an etch stop layer disposed between a lower electrode and a magnetoresistive cell body or stack. The etch stop layer advantageously protects the lower electrode during patterning of the magnetoresistive cell body. The etch stop layer can be patterned with patterning of the magnetoresistive cell body, can be patterned by itself, or combinations of both. The etch stop layer can be formed in the same pattern that patterns the magnetoresistive cell bodies. In another embodiment, the etch stop layer is formed in a pattern such that multiple magnetoresistive cell bodies of a common lower electrode are formed on top of a portion of the etch stop layer.
The etch stop layer can be formed from conductive materials or from resistive materials. For example, the etch stop layer can be formed from materials such as tantalum (Ta), aluminum, titanium, tungsten, tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium aluminum nitride (TiAlN), tungsten silicon nitride (WSiN), and tantalum silicon nitride (TaSiN).
When the etch stop layer is formed from resistive materials, the etch stop layer forms an in situ resistor that can isolate a failed memory cell from other memory cells in a corresponding array of cells, such as in an MRAM. This permits the MRAM to continue to utilize other magnetoresistive cells that are coupled to the electrodes in the event of a failure of the magnetoresistive cell. One embodiment of the invention corresponds to an in situ resistor that is formed by portions of the etch stop layer.